The present invention relates to a collapsible motorcycle.
In particular, the present invention relates to a motorcycle having a frame consisting of an articulated structure designed to assume both a normal distended configuration, and a relatively compact collapsed configuration. The advantages afforded by a collapsible motorcycle of the aforementioned type depend on how closely it compares, when distended, with a non-collapsible type in terms of size, component arrangement, operating stability, safety and reliability, as well as on the distended-collapsed size ratio provided for.
Known collapsible motorcycles of the aforementioned type all present an articulated frame, usually comprising an intermediate body, the front and rear ends of which are fitted with two forks or similar supporting a front and rear wheel, a steering device, and a seat.
Known collapsible motorcycles of the aforementioned type are divided into two main types, according to the type and location of the articulated joints involved. The first presents an intermediate body constituting a non-collapsible assembly together with the forks and wheels; the only collapsible parts being the steering device and seat, together with the column connecting the seat to the intermediate body. When collapsed, motorcycles of this type provide solely for a reduction in height, which is usually maximised by employing relatively small-diameter wheels, locating the intermediate body as low down as possible, and employing a seat column and steering device or handlebar as long as possible and collapsible over the intermediate body. Moreover, the length of the motorcycle, which remains substantially the same in both the distended and collapsed configuration is minimised by adopting a relatively short wheel base.
Such a structure obviously results in poor stability and impaired performance of the motorcycle over obstacles such as kerbs or rails.
The second type is substantially similar to the first, except that one of the forks, usually the rear one, is collapsible in relation to the intermediate body. Though this type, when collapsed, provides for a reduction in both height and length, thus enabling an increase in wheel size and base and, consequently, improved stability and maneuverability, the size ratio between the distended and collapsed configurations remains unsatisfactory, with only a limited reduction in height, due to the non-collapsible nature of one of the forks.